parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Aurora (Carmen Campagne)
Cast: *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Carmen Campagne *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Carmen Campagne la Vache *Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Anne-Marie (All Dogs Ho to Heaven), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Penny (The Rescurs), Pinocchio (Pinocchio), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Jenny (Oliver & Company), Rosy (Balto), Caillou (Caillou), Rosie (Caillou), Leo (Caillou), Clémentine (Caillou), Sarah (Caillou), André (Caillou), Léo, Annie, June and Quincy (Little Einsteins), Flying Gaucioto (The Three Caballeros) and Peter (Make Mine Music) as Les enfants Music Video French 1.Un bon chocolat chaud Cast *Chicken (The Fox and the Hound, Lady and the Tramp and The Prince and the Pauper) as Cot Cot Cot *Burrtio (The Three Caballeros) as La petite chèvre *Squawk (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Jean-Guy l'escargot *Tack the Cobbler (The Thief and the Cobbler) as Le petit cordonier *Christopher Robin (Pooh) as Le beau petit bonhomme *Alice (Alice In Wonderland) as Un pied mariton Chantons #Mon père m'envoie au marché #Cot Cot Cot #La petite chèvre #Jean-Guy l'escargot #La vache rap/classique #Le petit cordonier #La laine des moutons #Le beau petit bonhomme #Un pied mariton #Le crapaud #Thelma et Bozo #Berceuse créole #Rêves multicolores 2.La moustache à papa Cast *Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess), The Ringmaster (Dumbo) and Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hounds) as La moustache a papa *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore and Owl (Winnie The Pooh) as J'ai tant danse *The Pigeon (Snow White, Cinderella and 101 Dalmatians) as Le pigeonnier *Music Box (Pinocchio) as Les musiciens *Clocks (Pinocchio) and Bird (Snow White) as Le coucou a chante *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Leonard le matador *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Henri l'Orignal Chantons #La moustache a papa #J'ai tant danse #Le pigeonnier #Marlo le mouton #La Vache Banjo-Elvis #Les musiciens #Le coucou a chante #Ah ce qu on est bien dans son bain #Un grand chapeau #Leonard le matador #Le petit prince #Henri l'Orignal #La chanson du petit voilier 3.La soupe à mon ami Cast *Stove (Beauty and the Beast) and Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as La soupe à mon ami *Crocodile (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, & Fantasia) as Les crocodiles *Oliver, Dodger and Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Jojo Mouse (Mickey's Christmas Carol) as Gino *Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) as Clowns *Tom The Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Piano *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Un éléphant sur mon balcon *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs.Lait *Homer Simpsons and Doc (The Simpsons and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Tomber *Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) as Tomber à L'eau *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) as Tomber Les Fille *Doctor Applecheek (Tom And Jerry The Movie) as Police Animaux *Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound and Lady and the Tramp) as Camille la chenille *One Man Band (One Man Band) as L'Homme-orchestre Chantons #La soupe à mon ami #Les crocodiles #Hé! que c'est zaza #La vache en Alaska #Gino #Le yogourt aux fruits zydéco #L'arbre est dans ses feuilles #Colette la belette #Un éléphant sur mon balcon #Camille la chenille #Bonhomme, bonhomme #La poule aux œufs d'or Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Carmen Campagne Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video